Spider-Man
}} Peter Parker was bitten by a radioactive spider while in high school, and this venom's enzymes interacted with and altered his genes, causing him to develop powers and abilities similar to that of a spider. He was soon able to crawl up walls and sense imminent danger, and eventually even developed his own method of creating synthetic webs to swing from via his mechanical arms, though, he can produce them organically as well. Upon the death of his Uncle Ben due to Peter's indifference, Peter decided that 'With Great Power there must also come Great Responsibility', and thus became Spider-Man. Always the underdog, Peter is routinely out-manned and out-gunned, but still manages to throw in wise-cracks between punches, and usually comes out on top in the end. His suit features a wide array of functions, taking inspiration from his previous suits. Being made out of a light-weight Chitin-Carbon polymer, the suit provides Spider-Man protection, without slowing him down. Most notable for the glowing of the lenses and the spider insignia on his chest, the suit contains on-board sensors for complete vicinity readings. It can see into the infra-red end of the electromagnetic spectrum, enabling it's user to see a person's body heat signature, through the use of the lenses. The lenses of the suit can also trace the locations of people tagged using the newly improved micro spider-tracer. The suit's spider symbol is a button that can also be used to darken the colors of the suit, which helps in concealing Spider-Man's identity. The spider symbol which acts as a button, can also activate the suit's emergency beacon, causing the back spinnerets located on the back of the armor to release emergency web-foam, which acts as a buffer in the event of falling at terminal velocity. Through the use of a modified version of a built-in-webware on it's left forearm, the suit is capable of instantaneous hologram projection, firing off micro spider-tracers, transforming its appearance into other clothing, such as a business suit, if needed. The suit has an embedded spider-tracer on the location of Peter's personal webware, allowing him to easily locate it. After multiple fights against Zodiac, Peter equipped himself with multiple spider-like antitoxin to counteract the effects of the Zodiac poison, and has used it on more than one occasion. Featuring newly upgraded, built-in web-shooters, this suit is able to store multiple variants of web-cartridges, that can be switch easily, using voice commands. The web-shooters fires from the forearm instead of the wrist. These includes a stronger version of the standard web-fluid, taser-like "bug-zappers", web-foam, acid webbing, sonic-disruptors and, web-cement for stabilizing weak structures. The suit is able to fire a homing shot with great accuracy and precision by locking onto a micro spider-tracer. It was capable of tagging the likes of a teleporter, namely Cloak. It is bullet-proof, being able to deflect laser shots at close range, and absorb the falling impact of several stories, leaving it's user unharmed. The suit is heat resistant to the point where Spider-Man can fight the Human Torch without any visible signs of damage. The armor is seemingly sonic-proof, as Spider-Man was unaffected by Clayton Cole's sonic attack. The armor is capable of withstanding the attacks of weapons made using the Darkforce energy. However, the armor is unable to completely negate the damage caused; Spider-Man appeared to be in a state of pain when attacked. Stats (Suit) Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Justice League Avengers